fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mushroom Kingdom Hearts
Mushroom Kingdom Hearts is a game part of the Kingdom Hearts series. It is rated E for everyone and the release date is unknown. Created by JetStreak. It was preceded by it's Nintendo IC sequel, Mushroom Kingdom Hearts II: The Other Land. Gameplay Mushroom Kingdom Hearts is not like the other Kingdom Hearts ''games. Instead of playing as only one character, you get to chose one of two characters, which in this case is the traditional male or female selection. You get to play as Bly and Aile. This game features the world map featuring different levels in each world. Like many Mario titles, it features Toad Houses, Enemy Courses and alternate paths, and also Fortress, Ghost-House, Castle and Airship levels within each world. The in-game gameplay plays much like the kingdom hearts installments. Recurring elements such as using different key blades to attack enemies, and different items and commands to attack, defend and/or recover, such as recurring commands such as Fire, Cure, Potions and Strike Raid, as well as new commands such as Water, Life, Koopa Shells and also power ups. The power ups are useful for attacking (fire flower and thunderbolt) or platforming (super leaf, propeller mushroom) The power-ups have a longer reload time than other commands and are difficult to find, due to being more useful and effective than other commands. Some power-ups can be used for a certain amount of times, while others can be used for a certain amount of time. Characters Heroes Bly - The main hero of the game. He prefers to work alone. He is the wielder of the Keyblade known as 'Ancient's Past'. The word ''bly means solo in Japanese. Aile - The main heroine of the game. Aile is kind and caring to her friends and will help them in any way. She is the wielder of the Keyblade known as 'Spring's Passion'. The word aile means wing in French. Mario - The oldest of the famous Mario Bros, Mario is the hero and superstar of the Mushroom Kingdom and one of Bly's two main partners in the game. Although he has seen the most wackiest things ever, Mario has never come across anything like the Heartless. He is the wielder of the Keyblade known as 'Star Shard' Luigi - The youngest of the Mario Bros, Luigi is the superstar of the Mushroom Kingdom and one of Alie's main partners of the game. Luigi is more "comedy relief" than hero, and usually either chased or attacked. He does not wield a Keyblade, but he does have a shield. Toad - Toad is Princess Peach's attendant and a long time protector of the Mushroom Kingdom. He is the second of Alie's main partners of the game. Dispite being a bit of a coward, he is always ready to help in times of need. He weilds magic using a magic staff. Link - Link is a couragous young boy who emerged to rescue Hyrule from peril. He is the second of Bly's main partners in the game. He bears the Triforce of Courage and fights to keep his arch-enemy, Ganondorf, from conquering the world. He is the wielder of the Keyblade known as the 'Master Sword'. Villains Bowser - One of the ten generals of the Dark Army, Bowser and the Mario Bros. have fought for ages since Super Mario Bros. Bowser is one of the top four of the generals, ranked at number three and is armed with the keyblade 'Tyrant's Fury'. Ganondorf - One of the ten generals of the Dark Army, the King of Evil has joined with other villains to settle a score with Link after many generations of defeat. Ganondorf bears the Triforce of Power and is one of the top four of the generals, ranked at number two. Dark Samus - The strongest of the ten generals of the Dark Army, Dark Samus is ranked at number one of the top four. She is the most aggressive, and destroys everything to get what she wants. Mewtwo - Ranked at number five, Mewtwo is known to be cold and logical at one hand, and aggresive and vicious at the other. At one side of its personality, it would do what is logical and necessary to win. But on the other side, it thinks of nothing but battling and defeating it's foes. Wario - Ranked at number four, Wario is the most greediest general of them all. He does anything to get what he wants. He also has a bit of "butt trouble" and uses that to his advantage. (eew :o) Vaati - Ranked at number six, Vaati is on of the weakest generals of the Dark Army. In his humanoid form, he is more of a joke than a powerful sorcerer, but in his wind mage form, he can be a bit of a problem. Kamek - Kamek is an old, yet powerful, Magikoopa. He is a high-ranking member in the Koopa-troop and apparent advisor to Bowser. Waluigi - Waluigi is Wario's partner in crime. Wario and Waluigi work together on many schemes and antagonise the Mario Bros, despite frequent bickering between the two tricksters. Boom Booms - Loyal minions of Bowser and high-ranking members of the Koopa Troop. they dwell in the Fortress' in the differemt worlds. they may look tough, but they are really pushovers. Doing a 3-hit combo attack on them 3 times should do them in. Other Characters Princess Peach - Peach is the princess of the Mushroom kingdom. Peach has been kidnapped several times in the past by Bowser, but has always escaped with the help of Mario and Luigi. Toadsworth - Toadsworth is an elderly Toad and Princess Peach's longtime steward. Although he can get annoyingly flustered, it's only because he cares for Peach. Shy Guys - Shy Guys are are timid troublemakers and are famous for the masks they wear. They manage the shops in various places in the worlds. Wiggler - Wiggler is a young Wiggler and a friend of the Mario Bros. He helps Alie and Bly on their journeys, much to Bly's disagreement. Enemies Twilighters The Twilighters are born from the emotions and the shadows of those who became Heartless. Depending what emotion they represent, they can either be friendly or aggressive. - Twigi - twiglia - Twoomba - twhomp - twifire - twater - twarth - twifrost - twilightning - twihealth - twosion - twindy TBA Koopa Troop Minions Minions that serve Bowser and the Dark army. The common emenies you encounter would be Goombas, Paragoombas, Red Goombas, Koopa Troopas and Piranha Plants. Doing a 3-hit combo on them should do them in, but there are other methods to defeat them. - Goomba - Paragoomba - pile driver micro-goomba - tail Goomba - Jack o'goomba - tail jack o'goomba - Goombettle - spiky goombettle - red Goomba - red paragoomba - Grand Goomba - grand tail Goomba - huge Paragoomba - Koopa troopa - red Koopa troopa - Koopa paratroopa - green Koopa paratroopa - koopatrol troopa - gargantuan Koopa troopa - colossal Koopa troopa - piranha plant - Venus fire trap - putrid piranha plant - blizzard piranha plant - inky piranha plant - stalking ptooie - prickly piranha plant - piranhacus gigantici - eep cheep - cheep cheep - deep cheep - spiky cheep cheep - fishbone - Cheep chomp - porcu puffer - mega cheep cheep - blooper - poison blooper - lava blooper - urchin - hot urchin - Spiny - Buzzy bettle - spike top - para buzzy - big buzzy bettle - bony bettle - lakitu - pipe lakitu - fishin' lakitu - fishin' boo - swooper - ice swooper - pokey - spiky pokey - red pokey - pokey sprout - ninji - fuzzy - crabber - scuttle bug - mr blizzard - hammer bro - boomerang bro - fire bro - ice bro - sledge bro - sumo bro - magikoopa - bob-omb - tail bob-omb - para-bomb - bullet bill - tail bullet bill - missile bill - bombshell bil - bill blaster - banzai bill - banzai blaster - torpedo ted - skull blaster - king bullet bill - king bill blaster - snifit - spear guy - boom guy - boo guy - anti guy - fire guy - cannonball - Firebar - ball and chain - boulder - spike ball - chomp pup - chomp - silver chomp - chain chomp - fire chomp - chomp amp - monty mole - mega mole - Undergrunt mole - rocky wrench - spike - snow spike - dry bones - dull bones - red bones - dark bones - boo - tail boo - dark boo - big boo - brozzer - peepa - scaredy rat - thwomp - thwimp - Tail thwomp - super thwomp - whomp - spiky whomp - toy box - wallop - rhomp - sliding stone - podoboo - Fire snake - blragg - magmaraggh - sandaraggh - cooligan - mecha-cheep - mecha-Koopa - grey bowser statue - cosmic clone - mega cosmic clone Heartless The Heartless are physical, living manifestations of the darkness within people's hearts. They are the most common enemies you will encounter. - shadow heartless - tailed shadow - para-shadow - doomba shadow - tail doomba shadow - grand shadow heartless - bit sniper - neoshadow - shadow clone - soldier - tail solider - stealth soldier - Deserter - sergeant - commander - para-soldier - large body - tannoki waltz (brown) - fire nocturne (red) - icy rhapsody (blue) - electric opera (yellow) - health requiem (green) - water melody (cyan) - earth silver rock (silver) - tornado blues (emerald) - dark ballade (black) - bandit - tail bandit - search ghost - gargoyle - pot spider - barrel spider - tannoki spider - pot scorpion - wizard - thunder wizard - pirate - tail pirate - Air pirate - darkship - wvyern - chomp mutt - dire plant - fire plant - blizzard plant - poison plant - hook bat - bookmaster - Minute bomb - hammer frame - hot rod - tail hot rod - flare note - bubble beat - electro rhythm - cannon gun - fire cannon gun - ice cannon gun - para cannon gun Story Prolouge Items Collectible - Munny: - Tech Points: - Coins: - 1-up mushroom: - life mushroom: - super mushroom: - purple coin: - treasure item: - stopwatch: - gold stopwatch: - super star: TBA Objects - brick block: - item block: - used block: - crate: - bob-omb dispenser: - treasure chest: TBA Command Items - Koopa Shell: - Bob-omb: - Red Shell: - Spiny Shell: - Spike ball: - ninja star: - hammer: - boomerang: - barrel: - snow ball: - wrench: - bone: - armoured spike shell: TBA Battle commands Attacks - quick blitz: - blizzard blitz: - blitz: - strike raid: - circle raid: - smash dive: - spark dive: - slide dash: TBA Magic - fire : - fira: - firaga: - blizzard: - blizzara: - thunder: - thundra: - cure: - cura: - curaga: - spark: - life: - lifa: - water: - watara: TBA Items - potion: - hi-potion: - elixir: - health mushroom: TBA power up - fire flower: - ice flower: - thunder bolt: - pow block: - propeller mushroom: - super leaf: TBA flip-flops - flip-flop raid: - flip-flop dive: - flip-flop fire: - flip-flop blitz: - flip-flop strike: - flip-flop dash: action commands movement - jump - high jump - wall jump - long jump - triple jump - back somersault - air slide - glide - spin jump TBA defence commands - dodge roll - side roll - boo suit roll TBA reprisal commands - counter rush - counter spin attack - ground dive - drill attack TBA Worlds - World 1: Mushroom Kingdom. Mario series. Grass themed - World 2: Spinxville. Animal Crossing series. Desert themed - World 3: Icicle Mountain. Ice Climber series. Snow themed - World 4: Pokemon Stadium. Pokemon series. Trocial themed - World 5: Land of Hyrule. Legend of Zelda series. Forest themed - World 6: Clifftop Castle Siege: Fire Emblem series. Mountain themed - world 7: Skyworld. Kid Icarus series. Sky themed - World 8: Norfair Fortress. Metroid series. Volcanic themed Category:Kingdom Hearts Series Category:Role-Playing Games Category:JS Games Inc. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games